Everything you want But you don't know why
by JNHwwe
Summary: Read He's Back first! ... Jeff Chris TrentOC tale. Another view on the story. Not just Jeff's but you get to see how both Chris and Trent feel with Jeff's actions. JeffxChris SLASH


Hey guys I know I suck at the moment with me not updating and writers block but I have some inspiration but am getting on track and I have an itch to write, I just need to get my memory stick back and then woot we are off lol.

It's just a little side song from **He's Back **Just the whole Trent Jeff Chris thing. So if you have never read He's Back before do so first!!!!!

* * *

TRENT'S POV!

**Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why**

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return**

You have always been the same. Always. You need to be spoon fed, you need to be led by the hand and you need someone to kiss and cuddle away the pain.

People speak to you. It goes in on ear and out the other, you can't seem to see the problem or the out come no matter how big or drastic until it happens. That is one of you big downfalls.

When things go wrong you hide, or cause yourself more pain so you don't have to deal with someone else causing it. You see it different when someone else is doing it to you or you are. You always come here.

… No doubt in hell is there, if something goes wrong or you are hurting … You come to me. You don't know why … You know it's bad to but you just can't help it.

Can't blame you really.

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

You come to me. You need me. But you have him.

He is the one who hold you up, the one who holds you, in time of need and never gives up on you. Who is always there and can promise to be there solely for you for the rest of his life and damn well mean it.

Me on the other hand I can't I am the biggest slut you will ever meet.

I don't give a shit about anyone.

When I was younger I had to live on my own to feet, no one to guild me and I was happy I'm just trying to get you to do the same.

He is everything to you, you need him, you want him and you love him, but you always do the same thing … Ruin it.

**  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say **

I care for you like no other. I can break you like no other, I can love you like no other but I can hurt you like no other either and that scares me because you would thrive off it. You wait for hurt, you wait for me to snap and you wait for me and him to push you away.

**  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

**  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
**

You watch it happen with open eyes and smile through it. You can see it happen and you welcome the pain, the hate, the anger, the bitterness, the lack of sleep and human connection.

You ask for it. You ask to be hurt and you ask for the happiness to be over for you.

But you are always okay because in the end it's what you want. You are so scared that you will get hurt that you feel happier knowing that you are the person who got there first.

**  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
**

**He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why**

WHY? Why the hell does he mean nothing to you? You do care to think about it. But you don't show it. You would rather bottle it up and just see yourself in pain than see yourself happy. For the amount of years that I have known you I thought that I would be able to figure you out. I can in some ways like you want to feel pain; you hurt yourself before you let other people hurt you.

You get there first. That you are just a kid who can't fend for himself because he is scared and needs protection for the big bad world and you follow your heart. Some times I wish you would follow your mind, it would scream at you leave me alone. I would I only want o see you happy and I would leave you two happy. You just offer me it and me been me will accept.

… For years I know you inside out but Nero this is one thing I will never ever understand about you kid.

… Ever.

CHRIS' POV

**  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know**

I love you Jeff. Why can't you see that?

WHY?

You push me away and you fuck yourself over, for what? A little relief from your so called bad person when you were a child.

All you want is love. I know you love me back. I know I am everything you want and need. You just won't let yourself because you know you are into deep, you felt the walls come down and just pushed me away, fucked me over to put them back up.

I need you in my life the same amount you do.

You are everything I want, you are everything I need. You are everything inside of me I wish I could be. You say all the right things at exactly the right time…

It's a two way street. You need me and I need you Jeff but you always find something to ruin it.

Someday you will find a way to be happy and I can't wait for that day … I love you and will always wait for you.

You are the biggest pain in the ass, I have to do everything for you. You can't help it … But I love it.

"You are everything I want, you are everything I need. You are everything inside of me I wish I could be. You say all the right things at exactly the right time…

But I mean nothing to you and you do know why"

* * *

There we have it! : ) FINALLY!!!!!! WOW LOL!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIW! My loyal readers who stuck by and reviewed me even when I wasn't writing I thank you and to anyone new I thank you for reading and reviewing!

So … R AND R … And the sooner I will get back on track : )


End file.
